Final Fantasy: End Game
by Quick-n-Popular
Summary: New faces emerge in Spira and with them a new enemy. While these forces gather old enemies reemerge and the fight for Spira begins. Crossover: FFX2 and FF8. TxY, SxR, RxG, PxZ, IxS, and others later on. R&R, please. Teen. Soon to be M, maybe.


Final Fantasy: End Game

By Quick-n-Popular

Disclaimer: All FF characters are properties of their said creators, companies, and or affiliates. I own only those I've created for this piece of fiction.

Author's note: This story takes place at the ending of FF8 when the whole world turns white and Squall and company are lost in the endless void. In FFX-2 this takes place a month after the "Perfect Ending" sequence where Tidus has returned to Yuna.

Chapter One: Through the looking glass

Walking endlessly, Squall Leonhart looks on in all directions throughout the endless whitened area, scanning for those who are most precious to him.

"Rinoa! Zell! Quistis! Can anybody hear me! Irvine! Selphie!" He calls out, only to hear his own voice come back at him.

Squall sighs, despairingly and continues on his unknown trek through the white abyss. He wonders to himself, as he continues on forth, if the long, fortuitous, battle that the six of them had engaged in with the Sorceress Ultamicia had turned for the worst and that they have all been annihilated.

Squall's dire thoughts were put on hold as he saw something change in his surroundings. A blue-ish light was coming up ahead and with it a distinct smell.

"That smells like the sea." Squall thought aloud. Seeing no other options for him and that the nature of his comrades and Rinoa seeming questionable, Squall continued on forth.

* * *

Luca

A large audience left the arena. Having just attended the sold out performance of the former summoner turned Songstress/Sphere-Hunter, Yuna. Everyone talking loudly with enthusiasm of the concert they had just seen. Their commotion broke from happiness to panic and confusion as a portal appeared and with it came two figures. These two came hurtling out of the twirling wall of energy and tumbled out on to the ground.

Amidst the clambering and rushing of footsteps from the frightened crowd, two came running towards the fallen figures, weapons out.

These two women, one whose hair matched her personality, held out two red curved blades in front of her, while her counterpart, whose eyes were as red as fire, held out her menacing long blade. Both eased up seeing as how the threat seemed relatively harmless.

"That was weird. What was that thing?" The braided blonde asked her friend.

Her quiet colleague said nothing but cautiously moved forward to the two lying on the ground, still unmoving.

"Better question: who are these two?" She says, finally.

"What's going on, Rikku?"

The two turned behind them and both smile as a woman with short cropped brown hair approached.

The woman looked past her friends to the two still figures on the ground. "Who're they?"

Rikku shrugged, "Not sure, Yunnie. There was this weird blue-ish thing and these two came out of it."

The gray-haired woman nodded, "What should we do with them, Yuna?"

Yuna thought for a moment, "Well, they look more beaten up than violent right now. Perhaps we should see to them."

The gray-haired woman shook her head, smiling. "Always thinking of others, huh?"

Yuna placed her hands on her hips, defiantly. "Well, I don't see what we can do other than that, Paine. They DO look like they need medical attention."

While the three women talked animatedly about whether or not they should help the two, one of the two was shaking his head.

_Aw hell, my friggin head. _He then turned and saw a long black-haired woman lying close to him, her face bruised up.

_Rinoa?_ He found himself unable to speak, yet he found he could move. Looking around he found the area unto which they were in completely unfamiliar. He also saw three women talking and occasionally pointing to the two of them, however none of them seemed to realize that he was up. The man looked to his friend and noticed her situation hadn't changed as she still had yet to awaken.

_Damn._ He thought. _ Need to get out of here, find the others._ Getting himself up off the ground, he moved over quickly and hoisted Rinoa onto his shoulder and then ran like crazy.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Yuna called after the man as she had noticed his departure with his friend. Rikku and Paine followed her as she began her pursuit of the two.

* * *

As Squall came out of the whitened area and into the blue area, he found himself being pulled through and then the ground, or what could be ground, beneath him be pulled away. Falling into the blue-ish area which revealed itself to be sky. Spinning at a large rate, Squall could distinctly see water below him and he fell with a splash into it. Cold, salty, water surrounded him and he struggled with the leather clothes he donned as he made his way back to the surface of the water. Coughing, taking deep breaths, Squall squinted against the sunlight as he looked around. He soon found an island that was not too far off ahead. Taking another deep breath, he struggled with his clothes and his gunblade as he began to swim to the land.

As he got closer, he could distinctly make out several yellow clad figures on the beach. All of them seemed to be playing with a ball of some sorts. Squall decided to wait till he got to land before announcing his arrival; unsure as to how his coming may take affect. It wasn't long, however, before his presence was known. Three of the men seemed to be pointing in his direction. Squall was soon ashore and he took the moment to lay down and breathe hard. One of the men came up to him. This man, whose hair was red and came up to a point, looked down at him and smiled.

"Hey, had a nice swim?"

Squall groaned and nodded. "Where am I?"

The man threw his head back and laughed. "Wow, another one. Besaid Island sure is popular."

Squall squinted against the sun at the man, looking at him with confusion. "Besaid Island?"

The man nodded, still smiling. "Relax. You're not the first to come to these shores. My name is Wakka. Praise be to Yevon that you're alright. Come, you must come to the village and we'll see what we can do to help you. Aurochs! Help this man up."

The men around Wakka stooped down and helped lift Squall up on to his feet. Squall shook the man's hand.

"What be your name?" Wakka asked.

"Squall. Squall Leonhart. Commander of the Balamb Garden's forces."

Wakka shook his head, amused. "Where on Spira is that?"

Squall looked at him. "Spira?"

Wakka laughed again and clapped Squall heartidly on the back. "Don'tcha worry none about that, Squall. Come, you look like you could use some rest."

* * *

Yuna was amazed to see the man was not short of breath for carrying a woman on his shoulder, seeing as how he's been running for nearly ten minutes. Then again, he probably feels like their life is in danger.

"Please. Please stop!" She called out to him. Rikku and Paine huffed behind her as they followed in pursuit.

Several mascots, dressed as Chocobos, were handing out balloons to children and seemed to catch the man off guard as one of them came into his path, causing him to stop abruptly. Not too good, however. He tripped and toppled over, the woman he was carrying along with him.

Yuna and the other two were soon on top of them. Paine and Rikku held out there weapons to halt the man from trying to make another move.

Yuna took a moment to catch her breath; the man seemed to do likewise.

"There. Now that we've all caught up. Do you mind telling us why you were running away from us?"

The man, whose hair was spiky and blonde, sighed and looked up at her.

"Where the hell are we?"

Rikku and Paine exchanged surprised looks while Yuna smiled and squatted down next to the man.

"You're in Luca. It's one of the busiest places here on Spira."

The man blinked. "Spira? Luca?"

Yuna bit her lip in amusement. All of this seemed way too familiar.

"What's you name?" Rikku asked him.

"Zell. Zell Dincht."

Yuna nodded. She then looked to the woman with black hair and a baby-blue knit dress. "Who's your friend?"

Zell sighed, "Rinoa. All of us were in this big battle with this badass sorceress, Ultamicia, when we-" Zell then turned white.

"What?" Asked Paine.

Zell then got to his feet. "Squall! Quistis! Irvine! Selphie! I gotta find them!"

Yuna put up her hands, trying to calm the man down. "Alright, we'll find them. I promise. But first we need to get the two of you healed. Especially her."

Zell fell back to the ground, sighing. "Whatever."

Yuna nodded. Rikku then helped Zell onto his feet as Paine and Yuna got Rinoa onto hers and slung her arms onto each of their shoulders.

Meanwhile, in Belleville, walking around the great big ominous structure, with numerous guards piled at her feet. A woman looks around amusingly at her surroundings.

"My what a fascinating turn of events."

To be continued…

A/N: I know, I know. But hey, first chapters are always the rockiest ones. It'll get better as I lay the groundwork, trust me. Hope this one has you curious if not anxious for more. Please review.

Q-n-P


End file.
